


Is it Possible

by KimTomPW



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Turbo
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimTomPW/pseuds/KimTomPW
Summary: Is it possible to love two people? (Posted on FF.net on 10/17/05).





	1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own the boyfriend and that's all I'm telling you._

_AN: This just popped into my head. To leave you guessing, I didn't write the characters’ names. Believe me you'll know who it is fast. The nickname will totally give it away._

Is It Possible?

KimTomPW

Chapter 1 One Question

The young man wearing a plain green shirt, paired with a jean jacket, looked over at his girlfriend, who was sitting at the desk, looking at a picture that was in her hand. The young man moved a little closer to see whom it was of. To his surprise, it was not of him and her, but of her and her ex-boyfriend. She put it back in her photo album and sighed.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked.

"You can ask me anything," she smiled.

"Is it possible to love two people?" he asked.

The eighteen-year-old girl had a blank look on her face. She had to think about her answer before telling him.

"You can love two people, just not at the same time," she said.

"All right, then. Can you be with somebody, but love someone else?" he asked.

"Yes, it's possible to be with somebody but love someone else," she said. The look he gave her scared her to death. "Why are looking at me like that?"

"What if you lost the one person you loved and it was you that did it?" he questioned.

"Then I guess you truly didn't love that person," she said.

She tilted her head a little.

"You see, but that's it. What if you only think you don't love that person, but deep down in your heart, you won't stop loving that person?" he asked.

Her mouth dropped open.

"What's it? I'm not getting you at all," she said. "Are you trying to tell me I made a mistake?"

"What if you still loved that person, even after the fact?" he asked.

"If you're truly meant to be with that person, then love will find a way to bring you back together," she said.

"You love me, don't you, Ann?" he asked. She smiled. He always found a way to make her smile, but she did not say anything. "Well? You still love him, too, though."

He let out a sigh. She looked up at him, mixed emotions written all over her face.

"I don't know what to say," she said.

"You don't have to say a word," he replied. "He's the only one that can truly make you happy. He's the one you've loved all this time. You may not think so, but after what you've told me about this guy,you look for guys that may not look like him, but is like him in many ways."

"You make me feel like I can do anything, say anything, be who I want to be," she cried.

"He did, too. He had to have. Just because you moved away from him, you felt he wouldn't make you feel that way still," he said.

She put her hand over her mouth. How could he be telling her those kinds of things?

"It was my decision to do it," she yelled.

"But was it the right decision?" he asked.

She did not know what to think of that.

"I believe so. We both couldn't be there for each other because our duty was to something else. Who were we supposed to turn to when we needed someone? Phone conversations just weren't that powerful as they were at first. I turned to you, he turned to someone else," she cried.

"You're holding back," he said.

"Holding back what?" she asked.

  
"No matter how much I was there for you, he was always there for you more," he said.

"Why are you pushing me to say I love him?" she asked.

"Because you do. Ann, I want nothing but the best for you," he said, giving her a small smile.

"What if I say I do?" she asked.

"Then you should go after him," he said.

"What if he's still seeing that other person?" she asked.

She could not bear seeing the man she loved with anyone, especially that blonde bimbo.

"You said yourself… if it was meant to be, love will bring you back together," he said.

"All right… I do. I do love him," she confessed.

AN2:

One more chapter!


	2. Getting That Chance

_Disclaimer: There is a mention of the ex-boyfriend and his girlfriend, which I own._

Chapter 2 Getting That Chance

A few months later, Jason had invited Kim to go scuba diving with him. This was Kim's chance to talk to Tommy. Unfortunately, there was a small delay in that plan. After it was cleared up, she was given another chance to talk to Tommy after the tournament.

"You need her, Tommy," Kat said.

Tommy looked over at the blonde in confusion.

"What, Kat?" he asked.

"Oh come on, Tommy. It's clear as the rubber band you're wearing in your hair," she said.

Tommy put Justin down and took a long, hard look at Kim, who was not looking.

"What's up with him?" Justin asked Rocky.

"You've got a lot to learn, little man," he laughed.

"What am I going to tell him, Jason?" Kim asked.

Kim crossed her arms and let her head fall down. Jason looked passed Kim's shoulder to find Tommy putting a finger up to his mouth.

"Just tell him how you feel about him," Jason said.

"He's with Kat," Kim sighed.

Jason noticed Tommy waving his finger left to right, indicating 'no'.

"You know that for a fact, Kim?" Jason asked.

"Well, not really," she said.

"Well then?" he laughed.

"Jason, do you know how selfish I'd sound if I were to walk up to Tommy right now and say, 'Hey, listen. Josh and I broke up, want to start back from where we ended?' God, that'd sound so desperate," Kim cried.

"I'm sure if you gave him a reason, he'd take you back," Jason said.

"There is no reason. There was no lie, no cover-up, no nothing," Kim yelled.

"Then why did you break up with Josh?" Jason asked.

"We both decided it was for the best. We both loved two people. I loved Tommy, he loved Jen," Kim said.

It had turned out that Josh had been interested in someone as well.

"Then why were you two in that relationship?" Jason asked.

Deep inside, Jason was praying Kim would not turn around.

"It's was a stupid little crush that should've never happened," Kim said. "Thinking that it would end up like with what Tommy and I had was dim-witted of me."

"Crush," Jason laughed. "Kim, what you and Tommy have…had, wasn't just a crush like you and Josh. It's was love."

"Jason, please. I needed someone to hold me, to love me," she cried.

"Tommy did… and still does," Jason said.

"Don't make me feel worse than I already do. You're the one telling me to tell him," Kim sighed.

"Crushes are for little kids," Jason said.

Tommy was trying so hard not to laugh, so Jason did it for him.

"It's not funny, Jason. I hurt Tommy… bad. I don't think he'll ever forgive me," Kim cried.

Adam stepped beside Jason.

"Adam, can you please tell this girl what you told me?" Jason laughed.

Tommy smiled, knowing that Jason and Adam were telling Kim the things that he'd be telling her if he was standing in front of her.

"Kim, Tommy was a wreck the whole time we went looking for you and Jason. I had to literally pull him out of the water after he found out they had you," Adam said.

"Why would he do that after what I did to him?" she asked.

"Because I love you, Kim," Tommy yelled to himself, wanting to yell it out loud.

"He never understood why you did it, but he always had you at the back of his mind," Adam said.

"I've never stopped loving him, Adam. I liked Josh, but I never loved him like Tommy," Kim sighed.

Tommy bit his lip, wanting so bad to pull her in his arms. It took all his strength not to, and Adam and Jason could tell.

"I think we all knew that, Kim," Jason smiled.

"Yeah, if only I could tell that to his face now," she sighed.

"I think you already have," Adam said.

"Huh?" Kim asked.

Before Kim was able to turn around, a pair of hands came around her neck with a necklace. She had seen the necklace earlier and began to cry. She had just told Tommy what she had been so scared to tell him. Kim quickly turned and almost made Tommy fall as her arms reached over him.

"Oh, Tommy, how could I've let you go," she cried.

"It's going to be okay, Kim," he whispered as he stroked her hair.

Kim bit her lower lip as she got on her tip toes to touch her lips with his.

THE END


End file.
